El caminante
by Zara-y-Slaiser
Summary: Es un creepyasta sacado de una leyenda urbana.


El caminante:

Intro:

Era se una vez la historia de un pueblo conocido como Villesmore una pequeña localidad pesquera que estaba cerca de un pantano,era un pueblo pequeño con unos 150 habitantes como maximo y algunas granjas de pescado por las afueras del pueblo,construido hace tiempo en una parte que antes tambien fue pantano pero que con el paso del tiempo se seco.

Los que alli habitaban no eran mala gente,la mayoria;nadie sabe porque el escogio ese pueblo en particular,nadie sabe que fue lo que penso al hacer lo que hizo,nadie sabe que pensamientos horribles y crueles circulaban por esa alma vacia cuando decidio lo que decidio,cuando hay delitos todavia perores que el que hicieron estos niños.

Desde que aquello ocurrio ese pueblo,sus gentes y en especial el pantano no han vuelto a ser los de antes y jamas volveran a serlos;es una maldicion que pesa sobre el alma de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Villesmore.

Comienza:

Una mañana de verano en el caluroso pueblo de Villesmore,era el ultimo dia de instituto,era el ultimo dia que Cris se tendria que preocupar de los deberes y aun asi solo llevaba la mitad hechos,aunque era improbable que se los pidieran.

Cris se encontro en la puerta del colegio con sus amigos Edu su amigo de pargulitos,Jose el chico que habia llegado hace 3 años,Palo su amigo Africano,Mauri y Conor sus dos amigos que eran gemelos;los cinco hablaban sobre algo relacionado con una uija o algo asi,Jesus no presto mucha atencion a la conversacion,el estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y tu que opinas Cris?-Pregunto Edu.

-¿Que?-Respondio Cris bajando de las nubes.

-¿Que que es lo que piensas sobre las uijas y los espiritus?-Dijo Mauri informando a su desorientado amigo.

-Pues creo que es falso,eso esta claro,todo eso es mentira.-Respondio Cris todavia algo fuera de lugar.

-Veis,os dije que pensaba lo mismo que yo.-Salto Jose a la conversacion.

-Si que existen,son de verdad un amigo mio hizo la uija y estubo hablando con varios espiritus y a la mañana siguiente tuvo dolor de cabeza.-Reprocho Conor

-Eso es mentira,siempre mueve alguien la mano o sopla al lapiz o aguja para que se mueva a una letra o palabra.-Respondio Edu mirando a Conor como si mirara a un loco.

-Es verdad.-Dijo Mauri apoyando a su hermano Conor.

-No deberias hablar asi sobre esas cosas,son mas serias de lo que pensais.-Dijo Palo el unico que no habia hablado en toda la conversacion.

Antes de que empezaran a discutir toco el timbre de entrada,subieron a la clase y sentaron en sus respectivos sitios,Cris se dio cuenta de que Palo no paraba de mirar por la ventana hacia el pantano,como si estuviera esperando a alguien o a algo;como si quisiera que algo surgiera de las profundidades del pantano,Palo parecia angustiado.

Al salir del instituto decidieron quedar para dormir en la casa-arbol que ellos tenian cerca del pantano,pues como ese era el ultimo dia de clases no habia ningun problema,cuando llegaron a las cinco de la tarde,todos con algo de comida empezaron a guardar la comida y sus pocas cosas en los improvisados muebles de la destartalada casa que de milagro lograba aun sostenerse a si misma en lo alto del arbol con lo chavales dentro.

Cris se dio cuenta de que Palo seguia alterado,no paraba de mirar por las ventanas,los demas jugaban en la Wii que entre todos habian comprado a un juego conocido como "Super Mario Kart Multijugador".Cris todavia recordaba todas las veces que tuvo que ayudar a su madre en las tareas para consseguir su parte de dinero y tambien recodaba que gracias al padre de Edu que era electricista pudieron tener electricidad en la casa del arbol;para ser una cabaña en un arbol era bastante grande,todo un merito de ingenieria por parte de sus amigos Conor y Mauri,a los cuales les encanta la arquitectura;pero en verdad el merito era de Palo,por que fue el quien les indico que ese arbol era el ideal para hacer una cabaña ya que como el antes vivia en un sitio mas pobre y peligroso tenia que sobrevivir como pudiera,por eso sabia mucho del tema y asi se hicieron amigos de Palo.

Esa noche Conor volvio a reanimar el tema de la uija y los fantasmas,estuvieron desde las 8 asta las 12 debatiendo y gastando alguna que otra bromas sobre fantasmas,todos menos Palo que seguia final Palo acabo enfureciendose y les exigio que pararan ya de hablar del tema y menos aun a esas horas.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron lo que habian llevado,variados dulces la mayoria hechos por la madre de cada uno de ellos,

despues de desayunar limpiaron un poco la cabaña y salieron a dar una vuelta por el pantano,cosa que los padres de cada uno le habia prohibido extrictamente a su hijo ir al pantano.

-No pasa nada porque vallamos a dar una vuelta somos 6 no nos puede ocurrir nada,ademas Palo sabe defenderse muy bien Conor como yo llevamos navajas.-Dijo Mauri intentando convenser a sus amigos.

-Vale.-Acabaron por decidir todos pues estaba claro que lo que Mauri habia dicho era verdad;o almenos eso creian ellos.

Cuando ya llevaban un rato caminando por el pantano,con la ropa sucia de meterse por los barrizales,Palo decidio que debian volver o se perderian,a si que cuendo se dispusieron a dar media vuelta se dieron cuenta de que ninguno sabia en que parte exacta del pantano estaban;por lo cual no tuvieron otra que quedarse alli pensando en algo,por lo menos habian tenido la suerte de encontrar un claro entre tanto lodazal y cienaga.

-Menuda suerte la nuestra,a veces es mala y a veces es buena eso se merece esclamar ¡LoL!-Comento Edu.

-Ni que lo dijas.-Concuerdo Jose.

-Si,es verdad,estoy completamente de acuerdo con vosotros.-Dijo Cris con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No deberiamos quedarnos mas tiempo aqui,hay que movilizarce.-Replico Palo recordandoles la gravedad de la situacion.-Ademas "el" esta cerca,puedo sentilo.

-¿Quien?-Preguntaron Conor y Mauri al unisono.

-"El",-Hizo una breve pausa y con voz temblorosa contesto.-no tiene un nombre en concreto,mi pueblo le llama "El que anda y no ve",tambien recibe el nombre de "El sin alma" o simplemente como le llaman en este pais "El Caminante";"el" no suele dejarse ver nunca por ninguna persona normal,muy poca gente le ha visto cara a cara y ha vivido para abuelo decia que la tribu vecina a la nuestra no habia sido arrasada por ningun incendio sino que "el" les habia castigado y torturado por haber faltado el respeto a...-Se le quebro la voz y dejo de hablar un minuto completo.-a los otros espiritus.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-Preguntaron y exclamaron todos los demas al unisono al escuchar la palabra "espiritu".

-Lo que habeis escuchado amigos mios.-Palo se quedo palido mirando a algun punto por detras del resto,miraba una sombra,que,

serpenteantemente,se aproxima con gran agilidad y destreza por eso solo Palo se dio cuenta de su presencia.-¡CORRED!-Exclamo exaltado y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo.

Todos miraron hacia atras y entonces lo vieron,lo suficiente cerca como para ver a un extraño ser encapuchado y lo suficiente cerca para ver que esa cosa no era humana,llevaba una mascara blanca y negra manchada de sangre en algunos lados,con una sonrisa negra y un ojo negro en la parte blanca y;una sonrisa blanca y un ojo blanco en la parte negra,su cuerpo cubierto por la capucha y unas ropas mugrientas,expulsaba un liquido negro que a veces dejaba de gotear y por si fuera poco tenia varias manchas de sangre la cual estaban todos seguro de que no era suya;en fin,una espeluznante vision de una muerte horrible y casi por muy cerca que estuvieran no estaban lo suficiente mente cerca como para ver que el extraño individuo llevaba un cuchillo en una de sus manos el cual estaba cuvierto de sangre reciente en el que clavada estaba la cabeza de una chica del instituto la cual desaparecio dos dias antes de que acabaran las clases,solo Cris reconecio ese detalle,ya habia estado habiendo desapariciones las dos semanas antes de que acabara el instituto.

-¡CORREEEEEED!-Chillo Cris.

Todos salieron corriendo,aunque por mucho que corrieran "el" sabia donde vivian,les conocia,les observaba desde hace mucho tiempo,les encontraria,los mataria a todos uno por uno,podian correr y esconderse todas las veces que quisieran,podrian rogar por sus vidas,pero aun asi "El Caminante" acabaria con todos y cada uno de ellos,por atreverse a jugar con lo desconocido sin saber con lo que estaban jugando;todo por culpa de una combersacion estupida y el que Edu,Cris y Jose hubieran hecho una uija con otros chicos y chicas insultando a los espiritus dos semanas antes de que acabara el instituto.

Prologo:

-Se han encontrado los cuerpos de seis chicos en una vieja cabaña construida en un arbol del pantano,todos y cada uno de ellos habia sido degollado y sus cabezas colgaban de las puertas y ventanas de la cabaña,los cuerpos habian sido desguesados y chamuscados;las autoridades afirman que encontraran al demente que hizo esa atrocidad;entre otras noticias tambien se ha encontrado los cuerpos de varios chicos y chicas mas,todos asesinados de la misma manera que los de la cabaña,los policias piensan que es el mismo asesino;por lo cual nos encontramos ante un asesino serial.-Sergio apago la tele.-

-Menos mal que no les acompañe cuando la uija.-Suspiro.

FIN


End file.
